Drip Drop
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec Flip Flop Drip Drop a été interprétée par Hakeem Lyon et Tiana dans l'épisode "Boogie Down". Hakeem chante cette chanson pour son nouvel album "Prince of Empire" . Il y a deux versions de la chanson : La version propre et la version "clean" (sans gros mots) Cette chanson est la 6ème de l'album "Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1)" et est chantée par Bryshere Y. Gray et Serayah. Paroles [Chorus: Yazz and Serayah McNeill] She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, I do my dance like Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop 1: Yazz I know you got that bomb shorty, can I get it? Somethin' on my mind, girl I know you ready I-I can't stop eyein' you Lovin' the way you move G-G-Got me obsessin' the sex, Undeniable Don't let go (go) You wanna get it when you on that pole (pole) You wanna get it but you scared to admit it ‘Cause you livin’ for that minute when you on that flo', makin' doe And look at the way you dance (I'm doin' it for the bands) You got a lot of fans, make me wanna watch my hands Yazz and Serayah McNeill She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, I do my dance like Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Funny how time flies, when she buss it open (When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o- Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drop 2: Yazz (Serayah McNeill) You hella pretty, are you from the city? Let me put you a viddy, maybe later on say Hello Kitty Sorry if I come off too strong, but this yo' song And if you come with me, you can puff on daddy Like my middle name is Diddy (Take that) What you wanna do girl, can I guess it? You're my new girl, so let me test it Let me get that thang, we can play first string Come sit on my bench, let me press it You so excited, delighted to hear I like it The diamonds in my watch, you know they be shinin' Yazz and Serayah McNeill She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, I do my dance like Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Funny how time flies, when she buss it open (When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o- Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drop Serayah McNeill (Yazz) When they turn them lights off I'mma take all your cash Come and get this private dance This private dance, this private dance This private dance, this private dance When they turn them lights off (When they turn them lights off) I'mma take all your cash (You can have all my cash) Come and get this private dance (Let me get that private dance) This private dance, this private dance (That private dance, that private dance) This private dance, this private dance (That private dance, that private dance) Keep it goin', don't stop Give me somethin' to watch Got her ass in the air, but it's ready to drop Shorty bad, shorty bad, bet she hear it a lot Got that thang so wet, bet it's ready to pop So let's go Yazz and Serayah McNeill She do it all night She goin' hard, right? She love the spotlight She make that thang go Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, I do my dance like Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Funny how time flies, when she buss it open (When she buss it o-) W-when she buss it o- Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip drippity drop Drip drop, drip - I see you baby Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Duos Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Tiana Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1) Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1